Reel assemblies are known which are arranged to be attached to an upright wall. Such assemblies comprise a mounting structure to which is attached a rotatable drum and a guide arm assembly. The guide arm assembly is fixed relative to the mounting structure. We have realized that this is not always convenient for users of different heights who may which to pull hose from the reel from different distances from the reel. We have realized that this is because the effort required by the user to withdraw hose from the drum depends on the user's height (relative to the height at which the reel assembly is positioned) as well as the distance of the user from the wall on which the reel is attached. We seek to provide an improved reel assembly.